Um encontro para o Ken chan
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Yachiru descobre um novo método para fazer o tédio de Zaraki desaparecer. Primeira fic de Bleach!
1. Chapter 1

Yo!

Primeira fic de Bleach, por isso não abusem muito ao jogar objetos que podem me matar, ok?

Vamos à fic!

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma manhã de sol na Soul Society. O relógio mal marcava nove horas, e uma garotinha serelepe já estava com a corda toda.

- Nee, Ken-chan, vou ali e já volto.

- Ah... – Foi só o que Zaraki Kenpachi, sonolento, conseguiu responder antes de a menina sumir correndo como se estivesse perseguindo um doce. – Tch. – Tomou um banho, e esperou por sua tenente. Esperou, esperou, e esperou, e nada. – Saco. – Levantou-se, olhou para o espelho. Seus cabelos caídos lhe deixavam mal-humorado. Primeiro, com eles soltos, se lembrava do passado; segundo, não era "o tipo de penteado que um guerreiro usaria"; terceiro, era segredo, mas quem o penteava era Yachiru, e sem ela ficava difícil fazer o penteado sozinho; e quarto, seu cabelo era parecido com o de Byakuya, o homem fresco que ele sempre quis fatiar. – Tch. Yachiru! – Chamou, e não obteve resposta, logo então lembrou-se que ela havia saído. O jeito era esperar mais. Odiava esperar. Pegou suas roupas de capitão, olhou pela porta o sol escaldante, as roupas, o sol, roupas, sol...

- Foda-se. – Jogou-as em um canto e sentou-se na varanda. Tudo estava entediantemente calmo, até mesmo para o décimo primeiro esquadrão. Nada para fazer, nenhuma luta, nada de nada.

- Ken-chan? – A voz da rosada o acordou de seu transe.

- Onde foi? – Perguntou olhando alguns biscoitos na mão da garota.

- Bya-kun toma o café a essa hora, então preciso ser rápida.

- Que seja. Faça logo meu penteado.

- Hai! – E prontamente começou a fazer. Como era naturalmente rápida, não demorou muito para terminar. Zaraki levantou-se, vestiu-se, catou a espada e saiu. – Onde vai?

- Estou entediado. – Yachiru pulou em suas costas. – Sabe o que eu faço quando fico entediado?

- Ken-cham vai fatiar seu próprio esquadrão?

- Exato. – E sem delongas, deu um chute em uma pobre porta que se partiu em dois. – Ikkaku, vamos lutar! – Gritou em um sorriso, que logo murchou. – Onde ele foi?

- Ken-chan mandou o carequinha para uma missão no mundo real. Vai ficar um mês fora.

- E o bastardo do Yumichika?

- Foi junto.

- Que droga, esses dois estão sempre colados! O que eu faço agora?

- Eu vou buscar uns biscoitinhos para o Ken-chan ficar feliz! – E sumiu assim que tocou o chão.

- Tch. – Zaraki bufou. Mesmo não sendo sua filha de sangue, eram incrivelmente parecidos em vários aspectos, principalmente na inesgotável energia.

A rosada corria em direção à sexta divisão, pois era muito divertido roubar coisas dos Kuchiki. Cheia de biscoitos nas mãos, a menina saía feliz da mansão, ate que parou e escutou em um dos corredores Rukia dizer que ia para um encontro.

- Rukia-chan, o que é um encontro?

- Ola Yachiru. Um encontro é quando um rapaz pede para sair com uma garota.

- E pra que isso?

- Para se conhecerem melhor, e talvez... Algo mais. – Rukia corou e Byakuya arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Agora eu vou indo. Tchau Yachiru, nii-sama.

- Tchau tchau! – Yachiru acenou, e ao se virar, se deparou com o olhar matador de Byakuya.

- Por acaso esses biscoitos pertencem à minha geladeira?

- Bya-kun vai me emprestar, depois eu pago! – E saiu dali em uma velocidade surpreendente para uma garotinha, mas claro, esse tipo de pensamento não se passou pela cabeça de Byakuya, afinal, oras, é o Byakuya! Nunca admitiria uma velocidade maior que a sua. Fechou os olhos e saiu pensativo. Deveria arrumar um jeito de manter aquela formiga cor de rosa longe de sua cozinha.

- Quem sabe uma tranca de ferro?

Escutou barulhos de espadas se chocando, e assim que abriu a porta da sala de treinos da décima primeira divisão, deparou-se com um amontoado de corpos caídos.

- Vamos seus vermes, levantem! Como se consideram guerreiros se nem conseguem me arranhar? – Zaraki chutava um por um no chão. – Que droga!

- Ken-chan! – Novamente pulou nas costas do homem.

- Cadê os meus biscoitos?

- Comi no caminho, mas eu tive uma idéia muito melhor para espantar o tédio do Ken-chan!

- Ichigo está aqui e vai lutar comigo? – Perguntou com um olhar ancioso e alegre.

- Não.

- Bem, então o Ikkaku voltou?

- Não.

- Yumichika morreu?

- Não.

- Eu vou retalhar alguém?

- Não.

- Então não me interessa!

- Espere Ken-chan! Você vai ter um encontro! – O homem a fitou

- ... Que?

- Rukia-san me explicou. Você vai conhecer uma garota e talvez algo mais.

- Algo mais, você quer dizer lutar com ela?

- Não sei, acho que pode ser. – Zaraki lambeu os lábios.

- Então eu topo!

- Mas antes, eu preciso escolher alguém! Espere aqui!- E saiu sorridente, deixando para trás um Zaraki animado. Coitado...

**Continua no próximo episódio...**

**Yo! Então, eu li o que fiz e particularmente achei uma bosta! =]**

**Esse capítulo ta meio fraco, mas eu acho que vai melhorar quando começar de verdade.**

**Reviews? Sim? Não? '-'**

**Quem arrisca dizer quem será a primeira? :p**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo!

Bem, eu não ia postar tão cedo, mas entrei em um humor muito bom devido à minha nota segundo o gabarito do ENEM, então... Saiu.

- Fala.

- "Pensamento".

- GRITO.

Enjoyem!

**Capítulo 2**

- Ken-chan! Ken-chan! – A menina dava leves embalos no corpo adormecido do homem.

- Ahn...? – Abriu apenas um olho, que logo se fechou. – O que quer Yachiru?

- Ken-chan precisa se arrumar! Ken-chan tem um encontro! – Falou mordendo um pedaço de bolo e deixando cair farelo na testa do homem.

- Já? A essa hora da manhã?

- Ken-chan dormiu a manhã inteira. Já é quase hora do almoço. – Outra mordida no bolo, e mais uma leva de farelo na testa de Zaraki, que desta vez pareceu sentir.

- Yachiru... Está caindo farelo em mim... – Falou com ar de cansaço.

- Oh, desculpe! – E sem cerimônias, deu uma lambida na testa de Kenpachi, que abriu os olhos na mesma hora.

- Está tentando me forçar a tomar um banho? – E diante do sorrisinho da garota, decidiu se levantar. – Tudo bem, eu já entendi. – E a contragosto, tirou a parte de cima das roupas. A garota sabia ser muito convincente quando queria.

- Ken-chan, seu primeiro encontro já está por vir, a convidei para almoçar aqui. Você tem que ser sexy.

- Cuméquié?

- Você tem que tentar, ou o encontro não vai dar certo.

- Quem te falou isso?

- Rukia-chan. Hoje eu fui roubar o café do Bya-kun e a encontrei daí ela me explicou que os homens chamam mais a atenção se forem sexys. – Zaraki suspirou.

- Maldita Kuchiki.

- Ah lembrei que tenho que pegar minha sobremesa! Daqui a pouco eu volto, Ken-chan! – E sumiu mais rápido que uma bala.

- Tch. – Terminou de se despir e entrou no banheiro. Não sabia explicar, mas tinha um mau pressentimento...

**Casa dos Kuchiki – Cozinha.**

Byakuya olhava satisfeito para o cadeado, que trancava muito bem a porta de sua geladeira. Sorriu. Suas guloseimas estavam finalmente livres daquela formiga rosada super desenvolvida. Queria ver a cara dela quando se deparasse com a tranca, e para sua sorte, esse momento não tardaria a chegar nem mais um segundo. Reconheceu aquele riso sapeca que tanto temia. Sim, temia. Kusajishi Yachiru era a única que desafiava sua inteligência, e conseguia se sair bem. Pensou rápido, e escondeu-se atrás do balcão.

- Hã? Quem pôs um cadeado aqui? – Perguntou a menina para o nada. Byakuya sorriu. – Mas não faz mal! – Byakuya espantou-se, e murchou o sorriso. Yachiru caminhou até a lateral da geladeira, deu três batidas e uma porta escondida se abriu. Pegou rapidamente tudo o que deu para pegar, fechou a porta e saiu correndo, deixando Byakuya perplexo para trás.

- ... "HOLY SHIT"!

**Décimo primeiro esquadrão – Corredor próximo ao quarto do capitão.**

Uma moça caminhava timidamente, confusa por ter sido convidada tão subitamente para almoçar ali. O estranho era que o convite foi feito pela tenente, então significava que teria que almoçar com o capitão. Nunca pensou em ter alguma relação com aquele homem, na verdade, ela o temia. Kotetsu Kyone afagou seus curtos cabelos, e parou frente à porta.

- Capitão? – Bateu e nada. – Capitão? – Nada novamente. Abriu a porta levemente e espiou, não tinha ninguém ali.

- O que está fazendo Kyone? – Uma outra voz feminina perguntou fazendo-a assustar-se e escancarar a porta.

- NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO ISANE! – Falou vermelha de susto, arrancando um riso da outra.

- Desculpe. O capitão não está? – Perguntou entrando no local, sendo seguido da outra. Surpreenderam-se. Como um animal grotesco e sedento por sangue como Zaraki era tão organizado? Talvez fosse Yachiru quem arrumava o quarto.

- O que está fazendo aqui irmã? – Perguntou a menor.

- A capitã Unohana me pediu para informar sobre o estado dos homens da décima primeira divisão. É bom Zaraki pegar mais leve, ou terão que ser substituídos por robôs. – As duas riram. – E você?

- Não sei, Yachiru-chan me convidou para almoçar, mas...

- YACHIRU! – A porta do banheiro é escancarada, atraindo a atenção das moças que coraram ao ver Zaraki como veio ao mundo. Zaraki observava confuso, enquanto uma tonalidade avermelhada gradativamente tomava conta das faces das meninas. – "Yachiru me disse para ser sexy... Vamos tentar...".

- Ca-ca-ca-pi... Tão... – Zaraki fez um sorriso, diferente dos que fazia antes de lutar, e disse charmoso, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas e pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Olá garotas... Vejo que perceberam que esta não é minha zampakutou...

**Quarto do capitão da décima primeira divisão, cinco minutos depois do ocorrido.**

- Ken-chan! – Yachiru cruzou pela porta, e deparou-se com duas mulheres desmaiadas e rubras no chão e Kenpachi sentado observando o céu. – O que houve aqui? – Zaraki a olhou e sorriu.

- Parece que eu fui sexy demais.

**Continua no próximo capítulo!**

**Yo, nem demorei a postar né? Bem, acho que este deve ter ficado um pouco melhor que o primeiro. **

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Mitsuki-mikki: Yo! Que bom que curtiu a fic, eu também gosto da Yachiru, e acho que ela e o Zaraki formam uma dupla e tanto! Eu não tenho conta no Nyah!, senão postava... Talvez eu crie uma... Depende do meu humor. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Se quiser alguma ajuda para criar fics, pode pedir e farei o meu possível (sim eu leio perfis! :p)**

**Samy: Yo! A geladeira é o maior tesouro de Kuchiki Byakuya! XD Se pudesse casava com ela! Aguarde, pois ainda terão mais divagações, já que a Yachiru sempre dá um jeito de driblá-lo hehehe Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!**

**Bom, eu não prometo nada, mas talvez eu poste outro capítulo nesse fim de semana. Talvez hein!**

**Já ne!**


End file.
